We'll Get a new one
by SMAK101
Summary: Dean just couldn't hold back. Cas just looked to friggin good. WARNING LEMONS
_**I do not own Supernatural**_

Dean glared at the boy in front of him. The little omega had no idea what he did to him. Wearing those tight jeans and shirty that brought out the blue in his eyes. He cant be held accountable for what he does the next time the teen shakes that ass.

It was like he knew Dean was watching. The little shit. He probubly did

As if knowing what the green eyed Alpha was thinking the omega turns around and winks at him, and keeps on dancing.

Dean growls and stands up from the bar and makes his way through the other students to the boy dancing in the middle of teh dance floor.

The omega stops and looks at him with a raised ey brow, "May i help you?"

Dean narrows his eyes, "You know exactly what you can do,"

The Omega takes his hand and leads him to a dark empty hallway. The music still blares but its dulled by the wall.

Dean doesnt hesitate to shove the omega against the wall and attack his mouth with his own. Its a forceful and dominant kiss. The omega doesnt hesitate openeing his mouth to the alphas tongue. He tries to battle for doinance but he should have know that it was fultile again the alpha.

Dean set his hand on the smaller teens hips and grinds his hard on in the others. The omega moans but ts sawllowed by his mouth. they start to grind on eachother trying to get some sort of release, and Dean starts to kiss down the omegas jaw and neck, nipping nad sucking on the skin leaving red and purple marks in his wake.

The omega moaned and wined wantingly. and Dean continued with his assult on his neck wispering dirty things to him, "Oh God Cas, im gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna knott you good. Right here were anyones able to come and catch us. Maybe Balthazar will even see. Maybe that'll show him your mine huh? You'd like that huh?"

Cas moaned and closed his eyes moving with Deans thrust, "Yes, god yes, id love it. i want you to knott me nand fuck me so hard Dean please!"

"thats it babe, beg for it, beg for me to pound into your ass so hard you cant walk straight for days. Fill you up so good with my cum youll give me pups,"

Cas moaned loudly at that and Dean chuckled, he slipps his hand sto the omegas pants and starts to unzip them as Cas says deseratly, "PLease Alpha, please fuck me. Wanna give you pups, wanna be full, please, fuck me Dean, please! Fuck me good and hard, fill me up, knott me!"

Dean pulls awaya nd looks at themess under hima nd smirks,"Thats good baby,"

He puts his hands on the omegas ass and lifts him up. Cas wrapps his laegs around his waist and he starts to grind on him again. All the while he slips the omegas pants down, ripping them past his shoes nad throwing them some where. He kisses the omegas swollen lips again and un buttons his own pants,

He was so ahrd and couldnt wait to feel the tight heat of the teen below him, "Still got the plug in you?"

Cas nodds and watched as Dean pulls out his cock. He stares at it wantingly and Dean smiles, "God your such a slut for mycock arent you?"

Cas licks his lips, "Yes!"

Dean rips the boys undrewear off and trails a finger past his dick with ghost touches making him shiver and moan wantonly, he met a hard plastic inside the omegas ass. he pushes agains it and slowly fucks it in and out of the omega seeing him wither and moan in response.

He pulls out the bright red plug dropping it on the little table next to them and shoves two fingers in the omegas slick ass, "God your still so tight Cas, Feels so good, cant wait to get my cock inside,"

Cas nodds not being able to form words. Dean continues to fuck his ass a few seconds then pulls then out and positioning himself at the others hole. He doesnt hesitate. He shoves is cock inside and bottoms out in the first thrust. Both of them Moan loudly in unison. GOd Cas felt so good. The passage ws nice and easly thanks to teh slick the omega produced and the cum from their fuck earlier. Cas was still so tight and squeezed around him amazingly.

"Oh fuck," He moans and starts to thrust hard into the omega. Hearing the omegas moans just pushed him along. It wasnt hard to find that sweet spot that caused cas to see stars and shout in ecstasy. Dean kept and a brutle pace and fuck, he diddn t know how the omega could handle it. But it just seemd to get him off faster.

So he went on and wispered dirty things along the way.

At some point Cas starts to thrust down on his dick adding to the force and comes, hard.

He squeezed Deans dick like hell and dEan moans as he thurst faster and harder, feeling his knott form and catch on the rim of Cass's hole.

"Here it is baby, gonna fill you up good, oh yeah,"

He comes deep inside Cas, his knott keeping him inside the omega while he blew his load deep inside Cas, and Damn was it was big one.

They stood there connected for a few minuets trying to gather their thoughts.

Cas looked totally fucked out and Dean smirked as he leaned his head on his shoulder tiredly.

"You okay baby?" he asks his omega.

Cas nods, "jus' tired,"

Dean chuckled, "A good har fuck will do that to you,"

Cas chuckles too and smacks him on the shoulder not openeing his eyes, "WE cant stay here, itll be a while till you go down,"

Dean nodded. They would be connected for a while and they were in a public club. They cant just leave.

He held cas to him. the omegas legs still around his waist, as he moved down the hall trying not to move too much since his knott could hurt Cas.  
Luckily the first room they came to had a couch and he made his way inside. He locked the door and carefully laid the two of them on the couch.

He lays there watching Cas breath, running his hands through the omegas dark sex hair.

"You forgot the plug diddnt you?" Cas comments with a slight smile.

Deans eyes widen. some random strangers going to find the butt plug, great.

"Dont worry," Cas says sleepily snugging into deans chest, "We'll buy a new one,"

Dean smiles and grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch covering them and closed his own eyes.

 _ **I Just HAD to end it in fluff... so srry if my lemons aren't any good. I tried.**_

 _ **please give me ideas for One shots. and don't worry ill update some of my other stories too.**_

 _ **-Queen Of Kings**_


End file.
